


Told You So

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: blaine getting sick from the rain :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

“You’re so going to regret that.”

Blaine turns his head as he leans against the fence separating the bleachers and the lacrosse field, an upturned eyebrow greeting Sebastian for his statement.

“What?”

Sebastian smiles, takes a step forward and gently tugs on Blaine’s Dalton hoodie, fingers curling under the fabric. They brush against his stomach, sending a shiver down his spine, pooling heat lower and lower and  _no_  his cheeks didn’t just completely change to a pink color.

“It’s going to rain, you’re going to get soaked. And unless this was a ploy for me to somehow keep you warm during breaks at practice…” He trails off and chuckles as Blaine swats his hand out of his sweatshirt. “You’re going to get sick. Hence, you’re  _so_  going to regret that.”

“Not that it’s any of your business but I happen to have a very keen sense of the weather.” Blaine says, grossing his arms over his chest in a defiant manner that makes the ends of Sebastian’s mouth quirk up.

“Bet a blowjob you don’t.”

The minute Blaine had transferred back to Dalton, it’s been a constant battle of sexual tension and quick words between him and Sebastian—so it shouldn’t be surprising that he offers such a sexual favor for his so called confidence in the weather. But no matter how many times it happens, he never gets used to the tugging heat that pools in his chest, stretches to his tummy, licks his nerve endings and fries his cells.

Blaine huffs out a sound and the only thing that saves him is that Sebastian’s coach tells him to stop flirting and to get his ass ready for practice. Sebastian winks at him, lets his eyes trail over his form and does a pretty decent job of hiding his grin when Blaine hears thunder in the distance.

000

It rains and pours and thunders and lacrosse practice is canceled and Blaine feels stupid for even showing up and watching it anyways.

It’s just.  _Sebastian_  in short shorts and he uses this grand excuse about how he thinks he might try out for the team one day that the taller can completely see through and he has no idea why he doesn’t just admit he’s attracted to him already.

Because Sebastian is smarmy, that’s why.

And Blaine gets soaked, the fabric of his hoodie sticking wetly to his skin. He gets cold and then he gets sick.

000

Sebastian knocks on dorm door, has a cup of tea in his hand, the string with the tag Earl Gray licking his knuckles as he lets himself in. Blaine’s nose is clogged, his eyes red, cheeks flushed, curls a mess and he can’t correctly form his B’s or D’s.

The taller just grins and Blaine bites back a series of coughs as he flips him off.

“If you say I told you so I will sneeze all over you.” Blaine warns as Sebastian sits gingerly on the bed, hands him tea, plays with a few of his curls.

There’s a silence between them as Blaine sips on his tea, Sebastian chuckling, “I’ll just take a raincheck on that blowjob then…you’re going to be no good to me if you can’t breathe through your nose.”


End file.
